


My My, What A Conundrum

by rachy53



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachy53/pseuds/rachy53
Summary: Harry and Draco end up sleeping together one night in fifth year, and when they wake up, they are mutually horrified. Neither wants to expose themselves to anybody, so they do the only reasonable thing possible and keep quiet. The only problem is, every time they see each other... neither can stop thinking aboutthat night.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Oops, My Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not done yet, but I plan on working on it a bit every night now, at least a chapter a week. So get ready for the second hand embarrassment ;)
> 
> Many more chapters to come!!
> 
> This headcannon struck me in the middle of the night. Enjoy! :) P.S. this is also my first fic, sorry if it's not the greatest.

Draco groggily lifts his head and peers around the room. _Where am I?_ The thought drifts across his mind as he tries to wake himself up the rest of the way. He immediately notices that everything is wrong. _What happened? Wait, there's a door!_ Only when he tries to rise does he realize the body beside him. A body with unruly black hair and emerald green eyes. _Bloody hell Draco! Please tell me this didn't happen!_ But the memories flood back into him. Leaving the Great Hall... seeing Potter. He vaguely remembers a snarky comment about the upcoming Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor coming out of Potter's mouth, and him slamming the boy into the wall. The memories flash back in a blur. One line floats into his brain, it came out of his mouth... _"Wanna say that again, pretty Potter?" He sneered. Potter looks taken aback and Draco realizes what he has done. Horror forms on his face and he tries to mask it with disgust, but realizes that he can't form his trademark face because Potter, the fool, has slammed his lips into Draco's._ With his memories back and his brain going at full gear again, he jumps out of bed and grabs for his wand. Realizing he is naked, and his wand must be with his clothes, he searches. It takes him only a moment to find it and steal the sheets from Potter's limp body. Wrapping them around his waist and keeping his eyes from straying _South_ , he regretfully prods the boy awake. _It's a same really, he's far more attractive when he's sleeping._ Sadly, his brain supplies him with an image of Potter straddling him in the semi darkness, green eyes alight with lust, and he must conclude that no, Potter is not more attractive sleeping. _When did I start thinking of him as attractive at all?! Pull it together, the big lug is waking._

~~~ 

Something pointy pokes him harshly in the side, stirring Harry from his peaceful sleep. He was sore in all kinds of places, and he'd had the strangest dreams. One eye barely sliding open, he sees long blonde figure standing at the edge of his bed. The figure is clad in nothing but the sheets wrapped around his waist he grips tightly in one hand and has a wand trained directly on his face. He jumps, startled, and his eyes fly wide open as he feels his naked body slide on the mattress while Malfoy stands there looking like he is a messy mix of confused, aroused, and worried. He hurriedly searches for something to preserve his quickly deflating dignity with, and ends up with a piece of clothing that was draped over the end of the bed. Judging by Malfoy's face, it was his. _Draco_ his brain says. He calms it down with rational thoughts like _What the actual hell happened last night?!_ and _Maybe I should say something to defuse the situation. Something smooth._ Sadly, what comes out of his mouth is far from smooth. 

"WhatisgoingonwhyamInakedandwhereinthehellarewe?"

Malfoy looks confused. _Idiot! Of course he's confused, that's gibberish!!_ Luckily, he grabs hold of the conversation before Harry can get anything else out of his dry and aching throat. 

"I have no idea what you just said, but I have no time to ask. We both need to be back in our dorms before any of our mates wake up and find us gone. And, Potter, you will tell no one about this or else I will find you and make you wish you **had not.** Are we clear?"

Harry replies quickly with, "Well you better not either!" To which Malfoy gives only a curious glare. _Of course he wouldn't you Moron, he only slept with his arch nemesis._ He gulps at that thought. _Slept with._ It sounds like such a lame way to describe what happened.

As the boys pack up, neither will look at one another. Harry finishes first and practically runs out the door, and when he gets outside he realizes where they were. The room of requirement.


	2. Meetings in the Cover of Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is cliche but cute. Mainly awkward thoughts and mutual panic :) Enjoy!

Harry was absolutely dreading double potions on Monday. Not only is Snape an insufferable git who actually enjoys torturing his students, but now he has to pretend to be normal around Malfoy. _That insufferable, know-it-all, perfect, silver-eyed, blonde, incredibly hot... wait where was this going?_ It was completely understandable that he was distracted at breakfast that morning, but nobody else understood. Probably because they couldn't read his brain, which was a good thing, considering that Malfoy wrapped in that sheet wouldn't get out of it. _Why do things always happen to me?_ He drops his head into his hands, earning several strange looks from the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Hey, mate, what's got ya down? Is it that bloody Umbridge again?" Ron asks, noticing his state of panic like only a friend can. 

"No, Ron. It's nothing." Harry replies, cringing at the look Hermione shoots him before returning to her book. 

Luckily, that seems to satisfy them, and they finish up and head to History of Magic. The one class he can both get away from Malfoy and avoid any thought at all, Hermione was a lifesaver with notes. _Finally, I can sit down and just puzzle this out._ He thinks about drawing out a diagram, but dismisses that idea lest anyone see what was on his parchment. _Okay, I can do this. Why am I attracted to Malfoy? You've got this Harry._ After about five minutes, he finally comes up with an idea. _Well he's bloody hot, but that means nothing. Well, almost nothing. That contributes to the lust part of it, but there was also a sort of... caring with it._ He shivers at the thought. _He and I share a lot of interests. Quidditch, for one. I can't believe that he just bought his way onto the team to oppose me, he is a natural on a broom and seems to actually enjoy it._ His brain conjures an image of Malfoy gliding around on his broom, hair sweaty and windswept and eyes sparkling with joy. To his horror this seems to be having an affect in his pants, and he quickly banishes the thought. _And there's also the shared interest in blokes... obviously._ These images were DEFINITELY not the sort he should be thinking of in this stuffy classroom, but nonetheless they refused to leave his headspace. With growing horror, he notices Ron glance his way. He tries to hide under the table, with limited success. Deliberately thinking of Snape, he felt the image take its effect and sighed in relief. That would be a bit hard to explain. _Back to the issue at hand then! Why. Am. I. Attracted. To. Malfoy?!?!?! Other than shared... interests... that is._ Sadly, an answer evaded him until he was walking out the door of the classroom, and it stopped him in his tracks. _NO! I refuse to accept that I care for him as a person. At least not that much. No. He is Malfoy, an intolerable, incredibly rude arse!!_ But there was still a part of him that nagged at him that he knew the truth and he was shoved forward through the door by his peers. 

|~—~|

Draco remembered the night before too vividly for his taste. Given, that was very little. He had decided to self medicate a bit with some of the firewhiskey Crabbe had snuck into school this year. Tastes like absolute rubbish and burns like lava down you throat, but works fast. _Maybe a bit too fast, if I had just waited until I got to Slytherin..._ No. He wasn’t going down that road again. He just kept thinking about what could have gone differently...

Blaise had already been awake, but luckily had gotten in the shower already. Draco stripped to his silk boxers and shoved his shirt and trousers under his bed before slipping behind the curtains and crawling under the covers on his bed, to emerge a few moments later stretching lazily. He really didn’t want to explain what had happened last night.

Lucky him, no one noticed and he was able to carry on with his day. Thank Merlin it was Friday, he’d have two days to figure out how to act normal around Potter again. _You called him Harry last night,_ his brain supplies. This would be really, really hard to get out of his head.

Draco supposed that he should try to unpack why his alcohol muddled brain would make him have... sex... with Potter, but that would be for another time. Right now, he had to take notes, and after that he had to forget about the boy who had been in his dreams for years’ existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a lot shorter than planned, I took a break and then it turned into two months and then I wrote this at midnight, so I can’t guarantee this one was very good but there will be MUCH pining and angst for you in the future!! Also I _do_ plan on breaking your heart in the end so may want to leave now if you don’t wanna cry...

**Author's Note:**

> more chapters coming, don't worry :)


End file.
